


Preferred Names

by Waysm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the Sheriff calls him “Cupcake,” Finstock doesn’t react outright, doesn’t let the jolt from deep in his chest down to his groin show on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferred Names

The first time the Sheriff calls him “Cupcake,” Finstock doesn’t react outright, doesn’t let the jolt from deep in his chest down to his groin show on his face. Instead he moves his words along, tells the Sheriff what he needs to know about his son. Stays as professional as he’s capable of.

Later that night, alone in his bed with his hand wrapped around his cock, he answers the man back with a bad Old West drawled “Sheriff” and imagines handcuffs, badges, and gun powder.

The second time the Sheriff sneers out “Cupcake” the man’s dick is shoved to the back of his throat and something inside him clenches, dies, and reblooms darker, harsher, leaving behind a smoky-sweetness on his tongue that overrides the tang of come.


End file.
